Come Together
by Pekenota14
Summary: Objects can remind you of people when they're not around. Kensi and Deeks always have a way of being closer even when they're not.


**Not quite sure of what this is, just an one-shot that came up to my mind and I decided to write it down. Ideas seem to like rambling in my head.**

* * *

"Hey, Kens, can you come by and pick me up?"

"_Deeks," _She answered from the other side._ "I'm not your chauffer!"_

"I seriously have car troubles this time. Plus, I'm still at home. I'm not gonna use you as bait."

"_I know you too well, partner. You can use me as bait at your own house!"_

"I'm serious." He answered on a chuckle. "Can you pick me up? Please?"

"_Fine. I'll be there in ten."_

"Hey, don't sound so reluctant. I can always stay home and then you explain Hetty why I missed a day of work."

"_I'm not reluctant."_

"You sound like it!" He heard her growl from the other side of the line. "Ok, ok. I think I have something sugary for you. You just have to show up and be nice."

"_Be nice to you? You wish, Deeks. I carry a loaded gun, 24/7. I can easily shoot you and get rid of your body if you annoy me too much."_

"Jeez, you're really in a bad mood. Just pick me up and I give you a Twinkie!"

"_Usually those blackmails work with me, against you over a giant cup of coffee!"_

"Guess the game turned its tables on you, sweetheart!"

"_I see you in ten!" _She said, hanging up.

Just like she told him, she showed up by his house in ten minutes. He opened up the door and even before giving a step further, he groped all of his pockets and said. "Come in for a second, I forgot the phone."

Kensi walked in, glancing around. He had been in her house so many times, but she had never been on his. She looked around, trying to assimilate every detail of the living room like if she was going to need to know it in the future. And that was something Kensi couldn't understand; why was she looking so attentively at the room? That was when she looked to the coffee table and saw a book over it. She never thought or ever imagined him much as the reading type of guy, and she grabbed the book. She was going to ask him about it; it was something else she'd learn about her partner. Maybe something to make fun of him about in the future. Besides, being the book _The Da Vinci Code_ just intrigued her even more. But Kensi's words hushed when she grabbed the book and something fell from it. She thought to be the book marker but when she picked it up she froze.

That photo from Romania. Those photos from when they had been undercover. She never thought he was really taking photos at all. They were just under cover. He took, at least, a photo of her. And she was smiling at the camera, well, at him. Kensi's cheeks were burning, she felt her heart so tiny and crushed and the foolish of the smiles lit up her face. She was feeling so giddy with the fact that he had a photo of her. And just like that, she startled hearing his footsteps coming closer and his voice saying. "Found it!" When he got to the living room, the book was over the coffee table again with the photo between its pages and Kensi was turned to the window, peeking the outside. "We can go."

"My Twinkie?" She asked, facing him.

"Right," He giggled, opening the cupboard. "I promised you a Twinkie!"-

* * *

Kensi gave in. She was having a dog's day and now still had an, what it seem to her, endless report to fill in. She simply gave in; crossed the arms over the desk and let the head sank over them. She closed her eyes for two mere seconds and when she opened them again, the file was gone and she was lying on the couch, covered with a blanket. The first thing on her eye-reach was Callen's desk, empty, but she already knew that. She then lifted up her head and saw Sam's desk empty too, and only her partner was there, focused on the writing.

"Where's everyone?" She asked kicking back the blanket, sitting up.

"Callen and Sam finished their report and headed home."

"And why are you still here?" She walked to his desk, taking a peek on what he was doing. "You were the first to hand the case report."

"I was finishing yours." He gave her the pen and turned the file to her. "Need your signature, by the way."

"How did I end up in that couch?"

"Callen." He said, leaning back on the chair. "I told him not to, but he insisted."

"Callen was leaving before I fell asleep."

"Ok, sorry, I admit…it was the big guy!"

Kensi put the pen over his desk, closed the file and walked to hers, putting there the file. "You'll keep naming everyone in the team or you'll admit it was you?"

"Will I suffer any kind of physical pain if I reveal the truth?" He said, making her smile.

"Thank you." She then spoke, looking down.

Deeks couldn't find any words to say. Instead, he acted. He took from her hand the shoulder bag and offered her his arm so she could snake hers on his. "Care to accompany me for a surfing evening?"

She gladly conceded him that wish, declaring. "Burgers, beer and movie is on me after it."

Deeks nodded and grinned, running his fingers through the wet hair; they were watching _Titanic_ for the second time in that month, but tonight he was going to make her admit that she sniffs and gets teary eyes when watching the drama. And, surprisingly she admitted that she cries watching Jack and Rose's love story and then told him why. She had been in a long relationship with a guy named Jack and she told him that when they were together, she used to picture them on those characters. But then he walked away. She was left with a hole, was left insecure and afraid to be in a relationship with someone again. But Deeks has been changing it all, bit by bit. And she believes that it's possible to love again. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She let him cuddle her. Eventually, and like it happens every night they are together, he went home and she went straight to bed.

What Deeks didn't know was that whenever Kensi tosses and turns in bed and just can't fall asleep, wishing that he was right beside her, she gets up and grabs the conch. The conch he once picked up in the beach and gave to her. She looks at conch not bigger than her palm; now that it's dark, she can't see its color, but she knows it's white mixed with some kind of pinkish traces, and that was the color her cheeks also gained when he put it on her hand. She then lies down on bed, putting it against to her ear. She hears the sea waves and closes the eyes, remembering those many evenings when she accompanies him and sits on the beach and watches him surfing. She remembers the breeze bringing to her the sea scent, remembers seeing the sun setting or other times the stars already on the sky. And then she doesn't remember anything else. She falls deeply asleep with a wide smile on her lips. Tonight was no exception…

* * *

**Any thoughts on this? I'd love to know what you think...The review button is right down and it's easy to click on it. Do it!**

**Btw, the title for this fanfiction comes from a song, "Come Together" by The Beatles. Yeah, I'm on the Beatles wave now...**


End file.
